The Kidnapping
by cinderella9056
Summary: This is a two-part only. What happens when Brenda has had enough? What happens when Brenda decides to leave Beverly Hills? What happens to Brenda and will she ever make it back to Beverly Hills?
1. Chapter 1

**THE KIDNAPPING**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Brandon had noticed a change in Brenda's behavior. She wasn't going with their friends to the Peach Pit or anywhere with them. All she did was lay in bed and listen to that song. Brandon had asked her 'What was going on, she' responded 'like you care' and she added, 'I can't trust you not after forgiving Dylan and Kelly so quick. It was okay that they went behind my back cheating on me and Kelly was my best friend and she went after Dylan, I know she did it didn't just happen but hell that is okay with you, you didn't care about me and what this has done to me. You sided with them, you forgave them, you are my twin brother, my family, yet I don't mean anything to you. So, if you think I'm going to tell you anything, well I'm not. I don't trust you anymore you sided with Dylan and Kelly. You are about the last person I would tell. I just can't trust you."

"Well whatever Brenda I really don't have the time to worry about you and your drama being a drama Queen must take a lot of energy. I don't know why I'm discussing and listening to your bullshit." then with that he walks out not caring that there are tears in her eyes. He grabs his books and heads to his car leaving Brenda behind.

Brenda hears the car start and leave. She walks downstairs and sees her Mom in the kitchen, her Mom is at the stove cooking herself some eggs and toast. She sees her daughter and said, "Well Brandon left you behind and I can't say I am surprised. I can't say as I blame him. Who would want to be around you. You look like you are gaining weight no wonder Dylan chose Kelly. Who would want to be around you? It is your own fault, you should have kept him happy in bed, but you obviously don't know what to do in a bedroom. Now he is going to be here soon so take my car and leave."

Brenda thinks she's had enough. Brenda goes upstairs and packs a bag. She's had enough of her mother treating her like shit when they are alone. She is tired of her Mom saying all those mean things to her and cheating on her father. Her brother taking Dylan and Kelly's side not hers. He was supposed to be on her side not theirs after all Brandon was her twin and they had been best friends before coming to Beverly Hills.

She had indeed had enough. When her and Dylan were together he gave her several thousand dollars to put up for him. That money was going to get her out of here, out of Beverly Hills and away from these people. How could her family be who she couldn't trust?

She was going to drop a letter off with her fathers' secretary and in it will be what her mother has been doing and how she is cheating on him. She walks into his office and handed her father's secretary the letter and left. She needed to get far away from Beverly Hills and her so called family and her so called friends. They also had forgiven Dylan and Kelly. They didn't care about her and how hurt she was they had just gone on as if nothing had happened and how hurt she was nobody cared. Yes, so called friends, so called family. She was out of here. She went back and got in the elevator and took it down to the main floor and walked out and got in her mother's car and left Beverly Hills behind.

Jim once he got the letter from his daughter went to his house and found his wife in bed screwing someone who wasn't him. He told his wife to pack and get out. He was the only one on the title to the house. Cindy said Brenda has her car. When she called Brenda's cell phone no one answered. Cindy wanted to know who told him that she was having an affair. She thought about it and knew that Brenda had told her father. She was going to let Brenda have it when she got home from school.

Jim told Cindy that if she didn't start packing she could just leave with nothing, he didn't care, he would donate it to Goodwill.

Cindy finally realized that Jim was serious that he was really going to kick her out. She thought when Brenda got home she would let her have it. This was all Brenda's fault if she hadn't told her father than this wouldn't be happening. Brenda should have kept her mouth shut but knows that she told and now she was getting kicked out of her home, because of Brenda. Cindy blamed Brenda not herself for having the affair.

Cindy tried to tell Jim that she had nowhere to go. Jim said, 'you should have thought of that before she started sleeping with someone.'

Cindy's boyfriend, who was still there, said she could move in with him. Cindy had nowhere else to go so she agreed to move in with her lover. Jim told her that he would be filing for divorce on the grounds of adultery. He told her not to fight him on the divorce or he would make sure she was left with nothing. Cindy looked at Jim and realized he wasn't joking. He was serious. She had really lost her husband over her affair. She knew she better get her stuff together and leave with her lover, Brian Harris.

Several hours later Jim was by himself when school was out he expected Brenda to be coming home with what use to be Cindy's car, but he was paying for and is also in his name only, so he would be keeping it too. Cindy wasn't going to get anything if he could help it. He had called his lawyer and told him what Cindy had done and that he wanted to file for divorce and she was to get as little as possible, she had left and moved in with her lover. His lawyer got the ball rolling so that Cindy was left with nothing like Jim wanted.

When Brandon came home hours later after his shift at the Peach Pit where Brenda again didn't join the gang there which didn't surprise him anymore, he expected her to be at the house. He was kind of glad that she hadn't joined them. She hadn't gone to school either that day, so he figured she was home sulking and in bed crying. Brenda was the drama Queen after all. It was kind of nice not having Brenda there when all she did anyway is sit there and watch Dylan with Kelly.

When Brandon pulled up into the drive he wondered where his Mom's car was. He went inside and was going to go upstairs when he heard his father's voice calling him and Jim asked him where Brenda was since she didn't come in with Brandon.

Brandon looked at his father, puzzled, "Brenda didn't come to school today. I thought she had stayed home. I left and figured either Mom would bring her to school or she would loan Brenda her car. Brenda didn't show up at the Peach Pit either."

Jim told a shocked Brandon about his mother's affair. They both wondered where Brenda was. Brandon thought that it was just Brenda's way of getting attention. Jim told Brandon about the letter Brenda had wrote him and Brandon and Jim wondered if she was just staying away from the house, so she wouldn't have to deal with the situation. They went to bed thinking that by morning she would be back and getting ready to go to school with Brandon. That did not happen, when they both got up she still hadn't come home. Brandon and Jim were getting worried now. Brandon tried calling her cell phone and Brenda didn't answer so Jim had Brandon call his friends and nothing. No one had seen or heard from Brenda. They all came over and Jim and Brandon told them what was going on. Instead of going to school they went out searching for her at Jim's request. Brandon wasn't sure if Brenda was missing or hiding and decided to show up once everyone was worried and hope that Dylan would be worried enough to admit he loved her not Kelly.

Everyone met back at Casa Walsh four hours later having not found her or any clue where she was. Jim decided that he would call the police and a detective came out and was told what happened from the letter to when Jim called the police. The police had to wait 24 hours since she was 18. Jim, Brandon and his friends who were there answered the detective's questions. He was told about her and Dylan's breakup after two years together. The detective's asked about Cindy's affair and the letter that Brenda left her father which shocked the gang that Cindy would have an affair. How did Brenda find out about the affair? They wondered.

The detective decided to question Cindy and Jim called her cellphone and told her about Brenda being missing which Cindy didn't care about because she blamed her for Cindy losing her husband because she had written Jim the letter telling him about her affair and if not for her than Jim wouldn't know. She then hung up on Jim. Brian came up behind Cindy kissing her neck, not caring about Brenda, at all or that she was missing.

The detectives started looking for Brenda and the car she was driving when she disappeared. Jim, Brandon, his friends, Jackie, Felice and John, Rush Sanders, even Jack McKay and Iris who came in from Hawaii, to help in the search. They all looked for Brenda wondering where she was.

Finally, the detectives got a break, they found the car with Brenda's cellphone in it. They weren't sure rather she was kidnapped, or she left on her own. There was some sign one detective thought of her being taken against her will. The other detective thought with everything that Brenda had gone through she may have just left, but there was also some who thought there was foul play involved. The police detectives didn't agree on this point.

Meanwhile what was going on with Brenda? Was she safe or in trouble? Why did one detective think there was foul play involved? Please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE KIDNAPPING**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Previously

Finally, the detectives got a break, they found the car with Brenda's cellphone in it. They weren't sure rather she was kidnapped, or she left on her own. There was some sign one detective thought of her being taken against her will. The other detective thought with everything that Brenda had gone through she may have just left, but there was also some who thought there was foul play involved. The police detectives didn't agree on this point.

When the Crime Scene Investigators were done with the car then they should know rather Brenda was taken or if she left of her own free will. This is what they told Jim, but that it could take a few days for the lab to come back with an answer if there was something there.

Jim was worried and by this time so was Brandon and everyone else. They all wanted to know what happened to Brenda, where was she.

The detectives came to talk to Jim and Brandon Walsh and by then was not really surprised at the large group of people that was there. The detective told them that according to the evidence that Brenda was taken. They asked a lot of questions hoping that someone knew something without realizing it. No such luck. They also questioned Cindy and her lover, Brian Harris nothing there either.

Within two months Jim was divorced and Cindy was left with nothing. Brenda still hadn't been found. Dylan and Kelly started fighting about Brenda. Dylan put up a reward for any information leading to finding her. Dylan hired a private detective to find her. Dylan had realized he did still love Brenda and broke up with Kelly, now if Brenda would only be found.

After six months with Brenda missing everyone finally started to go back to their lives. Dylan's private detective was still looking for Brenda and who took her. The police told Dylan that it was useless to keep paying the private detective she was most likely dead. Dylan and Brandon didn't believe that. Brandon would be sitting and suddenly, he felt such intense pain. Dylan, Brandon and Iris believed that he felt Brenda's pain. They wanted to find her, and they kept hoping someday they would find her.

The gang graduated high school and the walk to get their diplomas was bittersweet because Brenda wasn't there with them. They started college with no Brenda. It had been a year that Brenda was missing when Dylan's private detective got a clue about Brenda's disappearance. He found someone who had seen Brenda and a guy was watching her and this little boy who was home from school because he ditched school saw her being shoved in a semi's back door and no one believed him when he told them or the fact he got a partial plate number for the semi and logo.

Ryan, the private detective didn't call Dylan, he called Jack McKay and told him he needed to run some information that he had gotten on the disappearance of Brenda Walsh. Jack didn't tell Dylan there was a break in the case and neither did Ryan. They didn't want to get Dylan's, or anyone's hopes up. So, Jack waited for Ryan to get back to him. When Jack came up with a name from the Detectives that oversaw finding Brenda with no luck they were more than happy to help Jack even with his past. They found a name of a truck driver who drove through several states and had a home base in Kentucky. Ryan, he took the first plane out to Kentucky and found the farm that George Brairs owned. He saw several people working for him. Ryan thought that Brenda wouldn't be there but watched the place for several days and followed this middle-aged lady into town, but she never made it to town because he had worked on her car and it only went a mile and a half before it broke down. He stopped to 'help' her and asked about Brenda.

She started crying saying she didn't like what he had done to her but better her than her daughter, who he used for years before finding a new girl to lock in the dark basement except when he was with her. The lady told him about the hell that Brenda went through daily and so no one would suspect her of saying anything he continued 'working' on her car while she told him about Brenda and the captain that was George Brairs brother. Ryan was intent on getting Brenda out of there. He 'fixed' the car and sent her on her way in case anyone had seen him with her.

He called Jack and told him what he had learned. The hell that Brenda had gone through the last year. Jack told Ryan that he was going to come out to help Ryan get Brenda out of there. Jack arrived, and Ryan and Jack decided what to do and how to do it with that man George Brairs and them not being charged with murder. Jack had brought two guys with him. He trusted these two above anyone else, they were loyal, and he knew it. The four men waited till nighttime when the lights went out, they waited another hour. They kept to the darkness and made their way up to the house. They each had guns and were willing to use them to get Brenda out of there. They couldn't call the police since his brother was Captain of the small police department three miles away.

They had to work and work fast to get her out of there. The four of them entered the large farm house. They didn't see anyone and made their way to the basement without running into anyone. They found the basement door as Captain Brairs was coming out and so was two other police officers who had beaten Brenda because of her disobedience. She had thrown her food tray at George and hit him in the head and cut his forehead open and so George called and told his brother and the three cops came out to teach Brenda a lesson. They wondered what it was going to take for Brenda to give up. She had been there for a year unless George was out on the road and Brenda and her cage went with him. She never gave up and she gave them hell when she could. She still fought back even after all this time. She just wouldn't give up.

Jack hit one of the cops taking them by surprise and Ryan went after the Captain and one of the other guys that came with Jack got him and the other man that came with Jack went over by the stairs so that if anyone heard what was going on and decided to come down he wouldn't get very far. Once the three cops were forced to go into the basement which shocked Brenda who couldn't see them just knew that someone had come down the stairs. She waited and then she heard "Brenda, it's Jack McKay coming to get you out of here."

Brenda couldn't believe it someone had finally come for her. She burst into sobs. She was finally getting out of here. "Oh, Thank God. Can we get out of here?"

"Yes, come to my voice and follow me out of here." Brenda even though she had just been beaten went over to Jack and they all climbed the steps out of there. As Brenda made her way-out George came down the stairs to see what was going on, he had heard the basement door open and shut. He got a bad feeling and when he saw Brenda and the men he headed for Brenda knowing his brother and friends could take care of the other men and as he came at Brenda. She was almost free, she was not going back to the basement and captivity. She saw the gun in one of the cops' holster and grabbed it surprising everyone and shot George as the shot rang out everyone stopped what they were doing to see who got shot. Brenda had shot the monster. She turned the gun on his brother who had gone over to George to check for a pulse and there was none. The Captain started to go after Brenda and another shot rang out. Brenda shot him too. The other two cops were angry and was trying to figure out what to do, when the door opened and as Brenda was going to shoot she heard Jack say not to, so she didn't.

He took the gun from her and she did recognize him as Dylan's father. Christine McKay asked her husband what happened, and Jack told her what happened that led up to Brenda shooting the two men.

Christine told Brenda there would be no charges filed against her for killing the two men. Christine told the agents with her what to do and she then handed it over to her second in charge. She walked over to Brenda and took her out of there. Brenda walked outside and saw the beautiful stars of the heavens and smiled for the first time in a long time. Christine rented a jet, so Brenda could make her statement to her on her way to Beverly Hills. Ryan, Jack, Christine and Brenda headed for the airport to fly back to California.

Christine asked Brenda some questions and Brenda started to tell them a story of the hell she had been through, the cage, the semi and the oxygen tank in it and how she had to obey George, or he would cut off her supply of air, so she had to obey him there. How she was beaten by his brother the Captain and his cops when George would get angry. George almost killed her, and she was told she wouldn't be the first one to die and that when George tired of her which he would if she gave in. He liked a woman with spunk, so Brenda never gave up or gave in. When they were closer to Beverly Hills Jack called his son and told him to call everyone that there was a lead on Brenda, so everyone converged on Casa Walsh not knowing anything except that there was news and they sure hoped it was good news. So, the gang and their parents who had helped Jim and them through the last year were all there, Christine, Jack, Ryan and Brenda, who was excited about finally going home.

Jack walked in without Brenda and before he could say anything Jim seeing him said, "You have news on my daughter?"

"Yes. Brenda has been found." Christine and Brenda come in and they can't believe that Brenda was there. She was alive. Dylan, Brandon and Jim moved first. Engulfing her in hugs. Christine, Jack and Ryan happily watched as Brenda's family and friends passed her around hugging her, so happy she is home with them. Christine knew that Brenda and everyone would need therapy to deal with what happened to her after they found out the hell she went through. They all would need help in dealing with it once they knew what she went through.

After a long while of passing Brenda around Dylan kissed her and says to her, "I love you Brenda Walsh and I can hardly believe you are finally in my arms again where you belong. Whenever you want I want you to marry me. I will not lose you again. I love you and I want you with me."

Brenda looks at him then everyone and especially her father and her dad says, "I think that is a great idea Dylan, a wedding at the end of this nightmare. Sounds good to me." He says shocking Brenda

Kelly says, "I'm sorry for getting involved with Dylan and doing what I did" she starts, and Brenda holds up her hand and says "After the hell of the last year that doesn't matter to me anymore. I am just thankful to be home and with Dylan and in his arms."

They all realize that there was a long road ahead of Brenda and everyone who loved her, but she was home and that is all that mattered. They had found her and brought her home.

THE END


End file.
